


Maybe it isn't so bad

by KaiiKiee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiiKiee/pseuds/KaiiKiee
Summary: Viktor reflects on his choices and how he ended up in Japan, while Yuri reminds him that it's not so bad.  Collab with http://joodomu.tumblr.com/Check her art out! It's gorgeous!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

* * *

 

It was times like this that made Viktor wonder if he had made the right decision coming to Japan. Sometimes he felt like he was way in over his head. At least Yakov would agree, but then again it was probably the only thing they could agree on. He had come so far in his career and accomplished so much that it felt like there was nothing left for him to prove. Him leaving was a complete undeniable whim and although most of his life choices where, this one seemed to leave him in the biggest crucial moment in time. It left him wondering: was he even ready for this?

He couldn't say that he didn’t miss home. The food, the people, the familiarity and _oh gods_ the lack of language barrier. Back in Russia, he was an idol. Everywhere he went people would recognize him and ask him for pictures or an autograph. It was a major boost to his ever growing ego and although it was still an ever present part of his life, it wasn’t as satisfying as it once was.

Japan _changed him_ and he wasn’t really sure who he was anymore. Was he still Viktor Nikiforov, champion of five consecutive World Championships and five straight Grand Prix Finals? Or had he become the once-best-in-the-world playing at a game he isn’t even sure he could compete in?

At least Japan was beautiful. Although the snow brought back cold memories of his time in Russia, he couldn’t help but admire the unique beauty that was Japanese culture. It was so different from everything that he knew. _Everything_ was different.

“Viktor?”  

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice calling out his name. He looked down at the man next to him, his cheeks flushed from the cold, and his eyes staring at him in worry. He hadn’t even realized they were holding hands until his was squeezed in a crushing warmth.

Yuri Katsuki was the reason he had traveled to Japan. He had seen something in his cowardly nature that he imagined could bloom and blossom like the cherry blossoms that covered the streets in their design. Although as of now, the streets were covered in the blanket of white snow, Viktor new that it would eventually melt and pass on.

“Are you alright?” Yuri asked squeezing his hand once more.

Viktor smiled charmingly and squeezed back. “Of course. Just lost in thought is all. Japan is very beautiful during winter, very romantic.”

Yuri blushed and hid his face in his jacket. “Hey, Viktor?” The older man looked at him. “In Russia do you celebrate Christmas?”

Viktor shrugged. “Some people, it’s not as big as Western Countries though. It’s not on the same day either. Why?”

“Well your birthday… it’s on Christmas.”

“It is isn’t it?”

“Well C-Christmas is a big deal for couples in Japan… a-and I…”

Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuri. “Are you asking me out on a date, Yuri?”

“D-don’t act so surprised!” Yuri shouted defensively. “We’re already on a date.”

Viktor laughed and hugged the smaller man. “We are, aren’t we?”

“Do you miss home, Viktor?”

He stopped laughing and looked at Yuri seriously. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Yuri’s eyes grew sad before they filled with a strong determination that he had only seen on his face during a competition. “Well then I’ll make sure to fill your thoughts with only me so that you have no room left to think of Russia!”

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise, along with Yuri’s who realized what he had said and blushed a bright shade of red. “W-what I m-meant to say was that… I-I’m going to w-win the Grand Prix a-and that—”

“Yuri,” Viktor interrupted. “Thank you.”

Yuri smiled sheepishly and wrapped his hand around Viktor’s again before tugging him down the street. “Do you want to get something to eat? There’s a restaurant here that’s really good.”

Viktor watched as Yuri continued to talk about his chosen restaurant with a sparkle in his eyes. Sure Russia was a long ways away and maybe he wasn’t cut out for this whole coaching thing. Still, he had something to prove—not only to Yakov or the people who only saw him as the one who had nothing left to show for himself—but also to Yuri. He made a promise that, as his coach, he would bring him to the Grand Prix Final and they would win it together. As he glanced at the conjoined hands that laced together so perfectly, he couldn’t help but think: _maybe it isn’t so bad_.

“Yuri! No pork cutlet bowls!”

“Sh-shut up!”

No, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
